I Don't Know
by ZanessaTroyellaHSM
Summary: Troy Bolton is captain of East High's basketball team. Gabriella Montez belongs to Scholastic Decathlon team. They started hanging after school, but during school, they don't hang out at all. Could that change? Oneshot My first fanfic... sorry if it sucks
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-- Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic... so go eay on me if it sucks!**

**ONESHOT**

* * *

Troy Bolton is captain of East High's basketball team. Gabriella Montez belongs to Scholastic Decathlon team. They started hanging out together out of school,  
but during school, they don't hang out at all. 

The only people who know that they have hung out before is Gabi's best friend Taylor McKessie and Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth.

At school, Troy is talking to Chad.

"So Troy, what's up with you and Gabriella?"

"Nothing, we just hung out a couple times."

"Are you sure that's it? You don't like her?"

"What! No! Of course not! Why do you say that?"

"Because you two have been hanging out a lot lately."

"So, that doesn't mean that I like her!"

"Alright man, chill out! I don't see why you hang out with anyway, she's a ((geek))."

"That's one reason why I don't like her, why I can't like her."

"Alright, dude, whatever. Come on, let's go to practice."

Gabriella, who was around the corner, ran away with tears in her eyes, hearing every word they just said.

* * *

When Gabi got home, she called Taylor and told her what happened. 

"Oh, Gabi, I'm so sorry. Listen, he's a jerk. You shouldn't have been friends with him the first place. He doesn't deserve you." She explained.

"I just don't know what happened. I should have known. I gotta go. I need to clear my head."

"Okay, well call me if you need me."

"Thanks, Taylor. Bye"

"Bye Gabs."

Gabriella just sat back on her bed. 'I can't believe I thought that he would ever like me as more than a friend' Gabriella thought to herself. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Troy had repeatedly tried calling Gabi all day, but she kept ignoring him. He got Taylor's number and called her to see why she's not answering her cell. All she told him was that Gabriella overheard him talking to Chad. 

Gabriella suddenly awoke as she heard something hit her balcony door. She jumped up, walked over onto her balcony and when she saw what it was, she turned angry.

"Gabi, please talk to me! I'm sorry!" Troy yelled up to her.

Gabi just stood there, not saying a word, with anger in her eyes.

"Please, talk to me," Troy begged.

Gabi walked away and into her room. Troy sighed and began walking away, realizing he might have just lost her for good. What's even worse, is that he did like Gabriella, a lot. He was at the front of the house when suddenly, the front door opened and Gabriella came storming out.

"What? What more could you possibly say?"

"Look, Gabi, I am so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it."

"It sure sounded like you meant it!"

"I didn't! I just.. I..."

"Why did you say it?"

"I don't know."

"You should know, Troy!" She yelled at him"You hurt me! I thought we were friends. What, are you embarrased to be seen with me in school? Well, then maybe we should just stop hanging out at all because we wouldn't want people to see us out of school either!"

She turned to walk away, but then felt two strong arms grab her waist and stop her. She didn't want to walk away, but she didn't want to face him either.

He turned her around so that she is facing him, with her head down. "Gabi," He lifted her chin with his hand. "What, Troy?" He leaned down and kissed her. She was shocked. She closed her eyes, wondering what was happening. She wasn't sure if she should kiss him back. Before she could do anything, he pulled away and looked down at her. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her. "Why did you do that? I don't understand..."

He just smiled at her and replied, "Because I do like you. We are friends, but.. I hope we could be more than that. I'm not embarrased to be seen with you, not anymore. I didn't know what I felt before. Now, I don't want us to stop hanging out, I want.. I want us to be... together. I want people to see us together and I just... I'm sorry. I'm standing here, telling you how I feel and how sorry I am. I don't care about what other people think anymore, I just care about us and what we could have together. And I..." He was cut off by her lips crashing onto his.  
He returned the kiss without hesitation. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hands were still at her waist. She pulled away for only a second to see his face.  
She smiled up at him. "You talk too much." A big grin spread across their faces before meeting each other's lips once again.

* * *

**THE END!  
Once again, my first fanfic.. so please don't be mad if this sucks!! I would love some feedback on it to improve my next stories :)**


	2. AN

**A/N- Hey guys! Thanks you so much to those who reviewed! I got better ones than I thought! Hopefully, soon, I will start writing another story-- another oneshot, or one with more chapters.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
